Nuestra historia de amor
by Luluana101
Summary: La propuesta de matrimonio es solo el principio de una larga historia de amor. Slash, Jagan Y por si se lo preguntan SI, EL MATRIMONIO GAY ES LEGAL EN CALIFORNIA. Por cierto, todos los capítulos están basados en una canción.
1. Marry You

Bueno, ningún personaje excepto Brad es mío. Todos los demás son propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Bueno, aquí les dejó el primer capítulo de mi historia titulado

* * *

**Marry You**

Eran ya las 7:30 pm. Era una noche algo fría, pero solo en comparación con las noches en Los Ángeles. En el 2J los 4 chicos de la banda estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala, mientras que Katie usaba su laptop y la Sra. Knight arreglaba la mesa después de la cena, porque digamos que hubo una "pequeña" guerra de comida entre los 4 chicos y entre eso supongamos que golpearon a Katie con una papa en la cabeza y ella agarro las bebidas de los 4 y se las arrojó a la cara a todos (no todos a la misma vez, sino que les arrojó la bebida de 2 en 2).

-Logan, quiero que salgamos al parque un momento.-Le dijo James a su novio.

-Está bien. Pero ¿no puedes esperar un segundo?-Dijo el listo con dulzura en su voz.-ESTOY A PUNTO DE GANAR.-Esto ya lo dijo más emocionado. El castaño se paró enfrente del televisor tapándole la visión del videojuego al pálido.

-NO, NO PUEDO ESPERAR.-Gritó desesperado el más alto.

-Ya voy.-Dijo el pelinegro con un tono que era una mezcla de queja y resignación.

-Adelántate, te alcanzo en unos segundos.-Dijo el castaño.

Luego corrió a su habitación, que compartía con Carlos; y empezó a buscar entre sus cajones algo, lo buscaba desesperadamente.

-¿Qué buscas?-Le preguntó el rubio, al chico que conocía desde siempre.

-En cuánto lo encuentre les digo. Por el momento déjenme buscarlo.-Respondió a gritos el castaño desde su habitación. 2 segundos más tarde encontró lo que buscaba.-BINGO.-Gritó emocionado.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Preguntó el moreno bajo.

-No, Carlos. Gané en Bingo.-Dijo James sarcásticamente, a lo que el latino respondió con un puchero.

-Y ¿Qué buscabas?-Preguntó el líder de la banda.

-Esto.-Dijo el bonito, mientras abría sus manos que hasta el momento estaban empuñadas, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro. (N/A: los de la foto)

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VAS A CASAR.-Gritó Kendall.

-SHHHHHHHHHH.-Lo calló James.

-Pero ¿Por qué me callas?

-No quiero que nadie se enteré.

-Pero de una forma u otra se tienen que enterar.-Respondió el rubio.

-PERO NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASÍ.-Gritó de regreso el moreno alto.-AY DIOS MIO, ya Logan se fue hace unos 10 minutos. ADIÓS.-Dicho eso, se fue.

James bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. Luego llegó al lobby y de allí corrió a la salida dirigiéndose al parque.

Cuando llegó, su novio estaba algo preocupado.

-YA LLEGUÉ.-Grito el castaño, sudando su camisa (que le quedaba algo ajustada) y Logan se sonrojo ligeramente porque el pecho de su novio se remarcaba a través de la blanca camiseta (su camiseta cuello v, blanca de la suerte)-Logan, tengo que decirte algo importante.

-Te escucho.-Dijo este mientras hacía un ademán indicándole que continuara.

-Logan, No quiero que seas mi novio ya nunca.-A el pálido se le resbalaban algunas lágrimas por el rostro.

-¿Y qué, viniste a cortarme al parque?-Dijo entre su llanto.

-NO, NO, NO, NADA DE ESO.

-¿Entonces?

El castaño se arrodillo en el pasto y le tomó las manos al pelinegro.

-Hortense Mitchell.-Dijo mientras Logan tenía una cara de confusión, ya que nunca le había dicho su nombre real desde que Brooke le dijo que se lo cambiara.- ¿Me harías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi esposo?-Pregunto con ilusión el moreno.

-James, cariño. Sabes que me casaría contigo, pero…-Dijo el inteligente de la banda.

-Pero no me quieres lo suficiente.-Dijo "la cara" mientras retrocedía con la cabeza baja y tal vez llorando. A sí está llorando.

-No, nada de eso amor.-Dijo el más bajo mientras le secaba las lágrimas.-Solo creo que estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos, mira tú tienes 20 y yo 21, yo apenas soy adulto, además después de que la banda se separé yo estudiaré medicina y creo que va a ser muy difícil estar casados y a la misma vez separados.

-Por eso quiero que nos casemos, porque si te vas a estudiar, seguro muchas chicas de la universidad van a querer que seas su novio y seguramente si te vas vamos a tener que terminar y vas a tener todo el derecho de andar CON UNA HERMOSA CHICA UNIVERSITARIA.-Lo que grito lo dijo en tono de capricho y también de llanto, como un bebé que quiere un caramelo.

-Cariño, no vamos a terminar, solo digo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, por lo menos 6 meses, que ya es después de que hayas cumplido los 21.

-NO, YO QUIERO QUE NOS CASEMOS AHORA.-Gritó James.-NO QUIERO ESPERAR 6 MESES PARA UNIR MI VIDA CON LA TUYA Loggie.

-BIEN. Planeemos la boda y en cuanto podamos nos casamos.-Respondió.

-Ah, ya tengo todo planeado. La boda es en una semana.-Respondió y se dio media vuelta.-Por cierto, aquí está tu anillo. Espero que te guste.-Le dijo y le puse el anillo en el penúltimo dedo.

James empezó a caminar de regreso al apartamento. Cuando de repente, calló al pasto.

-Lo siento.-Oyó decir a la voz de su novio.-Quería abrazarte pero te moviste y me caí.

-¿Por qué querías abrazar…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los dulces y delicados labios de su novio (si, parece que hablara de una chica).

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Preguntó el castaño, confundido y muy feliz.

-Porque eres el mejor novio y futuro esposo DEL MUNDO.-Respondió el "cerebrito"

-¿Por qué lo dices? Hace unos minutos no querías casarte conmigo.

-Pues sí, pero en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que un mujeriego se quiere casar con… bueno conmigo. Es extraño ya que no muchas chicas se fijaban en mí antes de ser famosos.

-Pues ellas, no notaban que eres increíblemente guapo, dulce, inteligente y PACIENTE, porque soportarme a mí no es sencillo.

-No digas eso.-Dijo el más bajo, dándole un abrazo, que le llegaba justo a la cintura. Luego el moreno lo abrazó también. Fueron caminando así hasta el lobby.

-Uuuu, dos maricas en Palmwoods.-Dijo un chico algo alto y musculoso llamado Brad al ver a Jagan abrazados.-Y miren, Mitchell lleva un anillo.-Continuo.

-Sí ¿Y?-Fue lo único que dijo Logan como respuesta.

-No me digan que se van a casar.-Dijo él, en tono burlón.

-De hecho.-Respondió de nuevo el pálido.

-OIGAN, TODO EL MUNDO.-Gritó el mismo chico.-Diamond y Mitchell, se van a casar.-Dijo con ternura fingida.

-Sí ¿Y el problema?-Preguntó el más bajo.

-¿Defendiendo a tu novio?

-YO ME PUEDO DEFENDER SOLO.

-Entonces hazlo.-Retó Brad.

James solo lo ignoró, pero el tipo lanzó un golpe, gracias a alguna fuerza del universo, James logró esquivar el golpe.

-Amigo, si es que se te puede llamar así.-Dijo el moreno, sosteniéndole el puño al otro chico.-Yo podría detener tu mano toda la noche hasta que te canses. Y tal vez creas que soy débil, pero que no use mis músculos para golpear a nadie no quiere decir que no pueda quebrarte la nariz de un golpe.

-Bien para mí.

Empezaron una pelea, mientras que muchos atrás solo gritaban "pelea, pelea, pelea". Logan llevaba mucho rato queriéndose meter y romperle la cara al tipo.

-Y tú ¿Qué?-Pregunto él.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí esperando a que tu novio "defienda tu honor"?-Rodo los ojos.

-Loggie, no te metas por favor.-Dijo el chico de ojos color avellana.-Él solo quiere que entres para golpearte.-Mientras me decía es, el otro chico golpeo a James por detrás.

Luego Logan se lanzó sobre el bravucón y así lo derribo.

-WOW, QUE GRAN ATAQUE.-Dijo Brad con sarcasmo.

Logan aprovecho que Brad hablará para romperle la nariz.

-Mira idiota, te puedes meter conmigo, PERO A MI JAMIE NO LE PEGAS ¿ENTENDIDO?-Gritó el nerd mientras sostenía a Brad contra la pared.

-Vámonos amor.-Gritó el pálido.

Ambos caminaron hacía el elevador.

Ya en el elevador.

-Logan Mitchell, estabas equivocado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Yo no soy el mejor novio del mundo, tú lo eres.

Luego se besaron hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tuvieron que bajarse.

* * *

Tengo que decir algunas cosas:

1: Algunos se preguntarán ¿Por qué no actualizas "Creo que me estoy enamorando"? Porque tenía escrito casi todo el 11 capítulo y la computadora dice que había un error y que la información no estaba almacenada, así que ha esperar un rato más.

2: Este también es un multi-chap, creo que van a ser 3 capítulos, pero bueno, yo no tenía planeado como 5 capítulos para "Creo que me estoy enamorando" y ya llevo 10.

3: Sí, se supone que es un songfic de Marry You. No quiero spoirlearles el siguiente capítulo pero solo diré que no está basado en una canción sino que es la continuación de este, y el tercero si se trata de otra canción aunque es la misma historia solo que basada en otra canción, bueno es una continuación basada en otra canción ASH, SOLO LEANLO.

Besos

Luluana101


	2. Just the way you are

Me tarde, lo se. Perdón. Pero ya seguí con la historia.

Por cierto, como estoy de vacaciones creo que voy a actualizar más rápido (creo).

Una cosa antes de dejarlos con el capítulo: Se que dije que no iba a ser basado en una canción pero esto salió de mi retorcida mente y este basado en la canción:

**Just The Way you are**

Estaban James y Logan después dela boda (NA: Es que no se me ocurría que podía pasar en la boda, ni como sería una boda gay) sentados en el sofá naranja del apartamento 2J.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo el más alto.-Deberíamos comprar nuestro propio apartamento ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero consigámoslo más tarde, son las 2:30 de la mañana.

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo él castaño.-A pesar de que es muy tarde ¿O es muy temprano? No quiero ir a dormir.

-¿Quieres escuchar música?

-Sí.-Respondió James. Luego iba a encender el estéreo.

-Espera, no podemos prender el estéreo.

-Cierto. ¿Usamos mi IPod?

-Claro.

Pasaron varias canciones, y cuando estaban oyendo "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars, Logan empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Loggie-Bear?

-¿Recuerdas cómo te me declaraste?

Flashback

Nueva York 2010

Big Time Rush estaba terminando su concierto, cuando James tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Quiero dedicarle una canción al chico, más dulce, tierno, inteligente y paciente, que haya conocido.-Lo último lo dijo entre risas.-Él es un chico muy especial para mí y no sé si mi amor es correspondido, pero igual quiero gritarle al mundo que lo amo, por eso le dedico esta canción.

Luego de eso, James le dio una señal al tipo de sonido y empezó a sonar la pista de una canción, luego James empezó a cantar:

Oh, His eyes

His eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning

His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his trying

He is so beautiful, and I tell him everyday

Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment his  
he won't believe me  
and it's so it's so  
sad to think he  
don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do  
I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
just the way you are

And when you smile  
the whole world stops  
and stare for a while  
Cause guy you're amazing  
Just the way you are …

Cuando el castaño terminó de cantar dijo esto:

-Logan Mitchell, sube al escenario.-Logan subió al escenario, algo confundido.-Logan ¿Quisieras, ser mi novio?

Logan se quedó en shock y por consiguiente no respondió. El castaño al no recibir respuesta se entristeció.

-Bueno, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no importa si no me ves como algo más que un amigo, fue una tontería hacer esto.-Dijo el castaño como consuelo para Logan (claro que no en el micrófono) Luego dijo para el público.-Ya pueden irse.- Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, después de unos minutos, sin darse cuenta chocó contra Logan, quien tomo entre sus manos la cara del más alto y lo beso. Para ellos el resto del mundo no importaba con tal que el beso no se acabara, no les importaba que la gente los odiara o los amara.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Preguntó el más alto, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro, idiota.-Dijo el pálido y luego abrazó a James.

Luego todos se retiraron y solo quedaron los miembros de la banda y los organizadores del concierto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder?-Preguntó el castaño, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-Estaba en shock ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ese momento?-Dijo el más bajo de los dos.

Fin del Flashback

-No puedo creer que lo recordaras.-Dijo James (muy feliz) a su esposo.

-¿Cómo no recordarlo? Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.-Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que uno de los días?

-El primero fue cuando nos volvimos amigos, el segundo fue hace una semana cuando me pediste matrimonio y cuando te me declaraste es el tercero.

-¿Por qué nuestra amistad es más importante para ti que nuestra relación?

-Porque sin nuestra amistad no habría conocido al chico más maravilloso sobre la Tierra.-Luego de que Logan dijera eso James se puso rojo hasta las orejas, luego abrazo a su esposo (NA: Repito que Logan es el esposo de James cuantas veces quiera ¿OK? ya, también voy a usar "pareja" ¿YA? ¿FELICES?) Y le beso la frente.

-Me estas tratando como bebé.-Dijo el genio y luego hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

-Te estas comportando como uno.-Dijo "la cara". Luego Logan se le acercó a James hasta que sus labios estuvieran a muy poca distancia, luego metió sus manos dentro de la camisa del más alto y le susurro en un tono algo seductor.-Sí quieres, mi inocencia puede desaparecer.-El castaño se volvió a sonrojar hasta las orejas, solo que ahora el sonrojo estaba acompañado de una leve risa que hacía ver su nerviosismo. Luego el pálido empezó a subir la camisa de James y el castaño le dijo al oído.- Logan, te recuerdo que seguimos en el 2J.-Por lo cual el inteligente detuvo sus acciones.

-Deberíamos ir a acostarnos.-Sugirió el castaño.

-Pero, pensé que no querías ir a dormir.

-¿Quién dijo que dormiríamos?-Le susurro el más alto al pálido en el oído.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde en el cuarto que comparten James y Logan.

-AAAAAA.-Gritó el castaño.

-Shhhh, no grites, despertarás a los demás.

-Lo siento Loggie, sigue.-Dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza y poniendo la cara de cachorrito.

-No, No hagas eso. Sabes que si lo haces te ves demasiado tierno y es imposible decirte nada.

-Solo continua.-Dijo el más alto.

-Bueno, entonces ¿En dónde me quede?

-En que cuando ese tipo…

-A sí, y entonces entro a su habitación y vio un cadáver en el suelo, entonces pensó en llamar a la policía, así que camino hacia donde estaba su teléfono, pero cuando volteo de regreso a ver al muerto, el cadáver había desaparecido. (NA: ¿Antes estaban de malpensados verdad?)

-¿Sabes amor? Ahora si tengo sueño, si tú también te vas a dormir nos ponemos las pijamas y nos dormimos, sino tú apagas la luz cuando lo vayas a dormir.-Dijo el "niño bonito"

-Voy a dormir ya también.-Respondió el pelinegro.

Luego ambos se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron (en la misma cama)

-Buenas noches Jamie.-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ahora tú eres quien me trata como bebé.

-Bueno, te trataré diferente.-Dijo el pálido y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su pareja.

-Buenas noches Loggie.-Dijo el castaño y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Logan.

-Hasta mañana mon amour.

-Hasta mañana amore mio.

* * *

No, no todos los capítulos van a ser de canciones de Bruno Mars, solo es que me encantan esas dos canciones.

Sé que es algo corto, pero no importa.

Dejen sus reviews, por favor. Me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Quiero saber que opinan.

Sé un poquito de francés (muy poquito, créanme) y realmente casi nada de italiano, pero sabía lo suficiente de ambos como saber cómo se decía "mi amor" en ambos idiomas.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser el último (no estoy segura) y también va a ser song-fic. Pista: es una canción de P!nk, pero la historia no cambia, Jagan si están casados y sigue con todo lo que he escrito.

Bye, los deja

Luluana101


	3. Just give me a reason

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tenía un pequeño bloqueo de escritora. PERDÓN. Y perdón si no quedo tan bueno el capítulo. Y bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo y se llama:

**Just give me a reason**

Logan llegó tarde del trabajo (NA: Sí, ya está trabajando, ya han pasado años desde el último capítulo) ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y estaba muerto de cansancio y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. Se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama; segundos después su esposo salió del baño.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Hola bebé. Me fue bien, aunque muero de cansancio ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?

-Bien.-Respondió él y luego se quitó la toalla y se acostó al lado del pelinegro.

-Oye, deberías vestirte.

-¿Qué? Llevamos 7 años casados, 9 siendo pareja y nos conocemos desde hace 18 y vienes a decirme que nunca me has visto desnudo.

-No, no es por eso. Recuerda que acabas de salir del baño y que encendemos el aire acondicionado por las noches. Deberías ponerte por lo menos la ropa interior.

-Está bien, me vestiré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Logan se levantó, eran las 7:25 am y por alguna razón James ya se había levantado. El pelinegro decidió tomar una ducha, pero al llegar al baño estaba ocupado.

-Jamie ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó él.

-"Noooooo" "Soy Miranda Cosgrove"-Respondió el otro a través de la puerta en tono sarcástico.

-Ya, deja el sarcasmo y apúrate a salir ¿Quieres?-Dijo el pálido.-Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Logan's POV

¿Qué le pasa a James? Generalmente él no se porta así conmigo, menos desde que nos casamos. Tal vez solo este así porque está cansado o algo así.

Me puse a preparar el desayuno. Cómo conozco a James sé que no va a desayunar mucho, así que le prepare un café y una gran dosis de besos a ver si así se recupera de su mal humor de la mañana.

Al fin salió Don Gruñón de Villa Molestia. Llevaba como veinte minutos ahí dentro desde que me desperté. Lo amo, pero de verdad que es molesto que este así; el generalmente se comporta más dulce que la miel (excepto cuando está con su espejo, en esos momentos no le importa la opinión de los demás. Ni siquiera la mía) pero hoy actúa muy extraño.

-Hola bebé.-Le dije y luego le besé el cuello.

-DEJAME.-Me gritó y se alejó de mí.

De verdad que se está comportando extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has estado tan molesto estos días?-Le pregunte algo enojado, algo confundido y también algo triste.

-Te di mi corazón, no, mejor dicho te lo robaste. Te dije mis secretos, partes de mí que no eran tan bonitas y las arreglabas con caricias y besos. Pero ayer estuviste hablando en sueños, quejándote de todo. De cuanto odias tantas cosas de mí.-Dijo el castaño, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Cariño, lo dije en sueños. Los sueños no significan nada, estas prácticamente inconciente.

-Pero en sueños dices lo que piensas.-Me dijo él, ya había empezado a llorar y estaba rojo.

-No necesariamente, recuerdo que cierta vez, dijiste cuando estabas dormido "el 3 es el color favorito de mi helado" y eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Pero siempre que estas dormido dices lo que no has dicho pero has querido decir. Logan, si no me quieres, dímelo y me iré.

-No cariño, todo esto está en tu mente, nunca deje de quererte y juro que si hice algo que te lastimara, lo arreglaré.

-NO LO CREO.

-Jamie.-Dije con dulzura.-Mírame.

-NO.

-James, por favor veme.-Dije subiendo un poco el tono.

-NO QUIERO HACERLO.

-JAMES, VEME A LOS OJOS.-Le grité, me sentí algo culpable, pero aun así continué, le di la vuelta para que me mirara.

-Bien.-Dijo resignado y enojado.

Le tome las manos y le dije.-James, te amo y lo sabes. No sé de donde sacas eso* Juró que si te hice daño, haré lo posible por remediarlo. Pero promete que me dejaras entrar en tu corazón de nuevo.

-Solo dame una razón para hacerlo. Has estado distante todo el tiempo y nunca estás conmigo.

-Lo siento mucho Jamie, pero es que el trabajo me tiene secuestrado.-Dije, mi corazón se había roto al ver a mi esposo tan triste. Luego lo abracé, después levante su hermoso rostro. Ahora era mi alma la que se despedazó, James estaba a punto de llorar, no podía verlo triste; eleve un poco más su cabeza y acerque nuestros labios, pero él se separó bruscamente.

-No quiero que me beses.-Dijo él, molesto, pero no tanto para gritarme.

-Lo siento bebé.-Le dije, y luego pose mis manos en su cintura inconscientemente (Siempre lo hago)

-Y no me digas así.-Dijo él, y luego tiro mis brazos.

James entró a nuestra habitación y tiró la puerta tras él. Luego cerro con seguro (No sé si está muy enojado para darse cuenta, pero yo tengo la llave, así que de nada sirve cerrarla) y no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que está llorando "IDIOTA, CLARO QUE ESTÁ LLORANDO, HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS LO VISTES A PUNTO DE HACERLO"

-Jamie, cariño. Abre por favor.

-NO, VETE.-Me grito, se nota que está llorando.

-Jimmy, por favor. Sabes que no te quería lastimar y que solo quiero que me perdones.

-NO QUIERO VERTE.

-James, por favor.-Dije, ya estaba algo desesperado, pero mi mayor esperanza era que me abriera.

-NO.-Gritó y creo que lanzó una almohada, porque se oyó que algo blando golpeó la pared.

-JAMES DIAMOND, HABRES O YO HABRO. Es tú elección.

-Bien.-Dijo él resignado y derrotado. Luego abrió la puerta y pude ver como por sus mejillas bajaban 2 lágrimas perfectamente formadas y alineadas.

-James, cariño cuéntame lo que te pasa. Ayer eras tan cariñoso y hoy estas tan distante ¿Qué te sucede? Sé que hay algo además de que este llegando tarde a casa.

-Bien, llevamos casados 7 años, sé que quieres tener hijos pero obviamente no podemos tenerlos, tienes 28 y a esa edad la mucha gente ya ha tenido al menos un hijo y me preocupa perderte.

-¿Es eso bebé? ¿Todo es porque tienes miedo a que te sea infiel?-Él solo asintió.-James, cariño, tranquilo, que nunca sería capaz de engañarte.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Por el dedito?

-¿En serio?

-¿Lo juras o no?

-Lo juro.

-¿Nos besamos?

-¿Ya no estás molesto?-Él me silenció con sus labios. Me sentí en el paraíso en ese momento.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad me parece que no es muy apegado a la canción, pero me esforcé y quiero su opinión.

Bueno, me tarde un montón porque tenía un horrible bloqueo de escritora L, pero aquí está el capítulo.

Una cosa antes de dejarlos

Tengo en mente una historia basada en "Goma de Mascar" de Paty Cantú, solo que quisiera preguntarles ¿Quieren que sea Jagan o Kames?

Bueno, les mando un beso , espero que hayan disfrutado la historia… PORQUE ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, pero igual creo que voy a hacer una secuela.

Bye

Los deja:

Luluana101


End file.
